Editing applications can be used to generate visual, audio, textual, and other content data for various purposes. As an example, a graphic editing application such as Adobe® Photoshop® or Illustrator® can be used to edit a document comprising raster or vector graphic objects. A video editing application such as Adobe® Premiere Pro® may be used to edit a document comprising video and/or audio objects. As a further example, a web page or an application may include visual, video, audio, and textual content and can be developed using an editing application such as Adobe® Flash Builder™, Dreamweaver®, or Adobe® Fireworks. All of the editing applications noted above are available from Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif.; numerous other editing applications are available from other vendors.
When editing is complete, one option is to export content from a format native to the editing application to another format or medium. For example, vector or raster graphics may be converted into a bitmap, JPEG, or other image file for file export or may be converted into a data structure for use by a printer to print the graphics. As another example, a web page may be arranged in an editing application and its contents exported as an HTML file referencing graphics files that are also exported.
Although useful, aspects of editing applications can be tedious. For example, a developer may wish to export content from an editing application for a number of different purposes and may be slowed by adjusting export settings and making other selections. Although some editing applications retain the last-used export path (e.g., the last-used page settings for printing a word processor document), such a feature may be of minimal help to a developer using the same content for multiple different export scenarios.